Chaos
by 3'Oct
Summary: "Aku dulu pernah mendengar ada orang yang tak memiliki cita cita, tapi ia begitu dikagumi oleh orang yang menang."/"Hehh! apa aku tak salah dengar?"/"Ya. Kau salah dengar."/"Kau kegelapan? Heh. Kau itu hanya anak angkatnya kawan... Tetapi aku benar benar anak dari kegelapan itu sendiri."/"Cita citaku yang sekarang ialah menegakan benang basah!"


HUUUUNG

Terdapat 2 orang laki laki yang berada di tempat parkir sebuah bandara besar itu. Mereka sedang mendengar pesawat yang sedang lepas landas. Posisi salah satu dari 2 pemuda itu berada diluar mobil sedang bersandar menghadap ke pintu keluar bandara, dan yang satunya duduk didalam mobil dengan menghadap kesamping.

Ada beberapa orang yang melewati mereka, dan pasti akan meminta foto dari salah satu dari mereka. Bagaimana tidak, salah satu dari mereka, lebih tepatnya orang yang memiliki rambut pirang itu, memakai kaos dimana lengan kaos tangan kirinya sepanjang pergelangan tangannya sedangkan bagian kanannya hanya sebatas siku. Memakai celana jeans biru kehitaman dan diantara kolong celana terdapat rantai kecil yang mengambil alih bagian kiri jeans tersebut. Mata yang berwarna hitam dengan iris berwarna merah yang akan dipikir softlens yang tertempel dimatanya dan juga rambut yang dari sananya sudah acak acakan itu akan menambah kesan seorang cosplayer sejati. Ditambah lagi sebuah katana yang baru saja sampai kepadanya yang akan menambah kesan serupa.

Sedangkan pemuda satunya, pemuda yang memakai jaket jumper yang terbuat dari katun hanya menekuk siku tangan kirinya untuk melihat jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya, jam tersebut menunjukan pukul 21.34. Sedang jari jari tangan kanannya itu hanya memainkan bulpoin sedari tadi.

"Telat berapa menit?" Pemuda berambut pirang itu bertanya kepada orang yang disebelahnya, pemuda berambut merah, warna yang sangat identik akan hal sadis dan darah. Dan pemuda berambut merah itu memakai jaket jumper berwarna biru-hitam yang memeberi kesan abstrak dari rambut sekaligus mata yang dimilikinya.

"64 menit." Pemuda rambut merah itu menjawab seraya menaruh tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali… dan hei itu sama saja 1 jam 4 menit!" Seru pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Memutar bola matanya bak mata setan itu, sikap pemuda berambut merah itu menandakan jika ia sedang bosan terhadap pemuda pirang itu.

"Ada 2 kesalahan diucapanmu, Yami. Yang pertama ialah 'lama' bukanlah 'banyak'. Lalu kau bertanya menit bukan jam." Pemuda rambut merah itu hanya menjawab tanpa semangat yang jelas.

"Lagi pula kenapa kau sekarang membawa katana, hah? Kau tahu jika itu akan menyusahkan, Kan?" Lanjut pemuda berambut merah itu, yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Jawaban yang sama berlaku untuk orang yang menciptakan peribahasa 'Sedia Payung Sebelum Hujan', bukannya begitu Kurama?"

Ucapan itu meluncur dari mulut Yami, sedang orang berambut merah itu a.k.a Kurama itu hanya memberi tanggapan 'Hn' untuk segera mengakhiri obrolan tersebut. Kurama memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan aneh itu karena, orang yang sangat tidak suka bicara seperti dirinya akan sulit untuk menang kepada pemuda penuh wawasan didepannya itu.

Bukan karena itu saja, dia lebih baik menghentikan obrolan itu segera karena ia tengah memperhatikan rombongan orang yang telah mencapai pintu keluar didepannya itu, memperhatikan dengan cermat agar mereka berdua dapat menemukannya dengan cepat. Dan beberapa saat mereka menunggu, hingga tidak ada orang lagi yang keluar dari balik pintu keluar tersebut.

"Ohh astaga! bagaimana aku bisa lupa diakan selalu keluar paling akhir," Ucap Yami sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Hn." Walau bagaimanapun Kurama setuju dengan pendapat Yami.

Beberapa saat menunggu, sosok yang mereka tunggu keluar dari balik pintu keluar bandara itu. Ramput pirang yang acak acakan yang dimiliki pemuda tersebut terlihat sangat basah. Mukanya ditekuk sehingga dari semua mukanya… tak terlihat apa apa. Dia memakai tas selempang yang melingkari pundak kanannya. Dia tak memakai jaket sehingga terlihat kaos yang berwarna putih polos. Dan terakhir ia memakai celana jeans selutut. Tak ada rasa dingin untuk malam ini karena semua sarafnya sudah terputus oleh sesuatu.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yami, jika pemuda ini akan keluar pintu keluar paling akhir, bagaimana tidak setiap langkah saja perlu beberapa detik, itupun dengan jarak kurang dari 30 cm.

Barulah tinggal beberapa langkah dari pemuda pirang itu, Kurama kembali ketempatnya sebagai seorang sopir dari mobil tersebut. Yami menunggu diluar hingga pemuda pirang itu masuk ke mobil. Pemuda pirang itu tak sanggup 'tuk berkata kata, ia masuk kedalam mobil dengan sangaaat lambat dan pada akhirnya ia menduduki tempat duduk yang baru saja dipakai Kurama. Menaruh tasnya dengan asal dan sebelum pintu mobil itu ditutup ia berusaha menikmati duduknya ... sebisanya.

BLAAMM

Yami menutup pintu mobil itu dengan cukup keras dan kembali ketempat duduknya, disamping Kurama.

BRUUMM

Dan mobil itupun melaju dengan cepat. Tak menghiraukan gumaman kagum dari orang orang diluar sana yang begitu mengagumi mobil berwarna scarlet milik Kurama tersebut.

HENING. Baru beberapa ratus meter keluar bandara, mereka langsung dicegat mini-boss yang memiliki kekuatan 'tuk menghentikan semua makhluk yang memiliki kendaraan bermotor.

Ada beberapa hal yang dibenci Kurama, salah satunya adalah makhluk mati tak berperasaan yang ada didepannya ini, lampu rambu lalu lintas. Apa lagi jika lampu menunjukan warna merah. Dia benar benar membencinya. Dan apa apaan angka itu, 219 berwarna merah lagi!

"Cih.."

"Ta-" Ucapan pemuda pirang itu dibelakangnya itu terdengar seperti orang dicekik. Kurama cuma melirik ke pemuda pirang itu melalui spion tengah. Berbeda dengan Kurama, Yami membungkukan punggungnya untuk mengambil 'sesuatu'.

"Ta-tadaima…." Ucapan pemuda pirang itu lagi yang sedikit rada lancar. Yami lalu menegakan tubuhnya, pertanda ia sudah mengambil sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, jika kau mengatakannya dengan sangaaaaat terlambat, Gaki." Komentar Kurama pedas.

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun." Ucap Yami dengan memberikan kantong muntah seakan hal ini sudah biasa terjadi. Menegakan mukanya yang sangat ungu, mukanya yang sangat pucat, keringat selalu keluar dari dahinya, dan mata birunya seakan baru saja luntur. Dan dengan kecepatan yang sama dari sebelumnya, Naruto mengambil kantong muntah gratis dari tangan Yami.

"A-arigatou, Yami."

"Mou.. tak masalah."

HUWEEEEKKK

**.**

**.**

**Naruto & HighSchool Dxd**

**Masashi Kishimoto & Ichiei Ishibumi**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo? Saya usahakan tidak ada, OOC? Pasti, Semi-Canon, Abal Abal, OC? Jika ada saya usahakan dikit, Original Jutsu (OJ), Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, Cool!Naruto, Dan lain lain.**

.

**Chapter 1 : Ini Adalah Awal**** {Prolog} ****dan Gadis 'Stalker'**

.

Setelah peristiwa acara pembukaan datangnya pemuda tersebut a.k.a muntahnya Naruto, suasana diantara mereka bertiga kembali hening. Naruto masih sibuk menahan mualnya, Kurama masih menyetir, dan Yami hanya memandangi suasana diluar mobil .. berusaha tak bersuara tapi, ia benar benar tak tahan 'tuk bertanya.

"Sepertinya dia masih mengikutimu, ya?" Ujar Yami setelah melihat spion mobil dan sekarang menghadap Naruto.

"Ya begitulah … Huww!" Ucap Naruto yang masih menahan mualnya. Sedang Kurama hanya mendengus akan masalah yang baru saja Yami katakan.

"Aku pikir dia akan berhenti mengikutimu setelah rencanamu berhasil." Ujar Yami. Naruto tak menjawab, lebih tepatnya menahan muntahnya yang sudah ada diujung tanduk.

"Sudahlah Yami jangan ajak Naruto bicara dulu, ini mobil mahal." Kali ini Kurama yang angkat bicara karena takut jika mobilnya akan terkena muntahnya Naruto.

"Hei Kurama setelah kau menjadi Hanyou, Huww! Kau jadi banyak bicara, kau tahu itukan?" Ujar Naruto. Dan sekali lagi Kurama hanya mendengus. Sedang Yami masih menatap luar jendela mobil atau lebih tepatnya memperhatikan gadis dari spion mobil milik Kurama.

"Dan cepat menyetirnya, Baka! Aku sudah tak kuat lagi." Perintah Naruto ke Kurama. Dan untuk sekali lagi ia mendengus, ia benci diperintah.

.

**Issei POV **

Hahh .. aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Buchou saat ini. Serangan Kokabeil beberapa jam yang lalu membuatku sangat lelat. Ditambah lagi Hakuryuukou yang sangat kuat karena dengan jelas dapat mengalahkan Kokabeil sendirian, tiba tiba ada digerbang sekolahku tadi pagi. Membuatku harus berpikir jika aku harus bertambah kuat 'tuk melawan rival dari naga dalam tubuhku ini. Tentu dengan cara iblis tentunya, Kontrak.

Depresi? Mungkin.. Stress? Bukankah artinya sama seperti depresi, yah..

Perkataan Buchou tadi, mengharuskan aku bertemu dengan Klienku disiang bolong begini, hah..

_"Ada satu klien.. yang harus kau dapatkan kontraknya, Issei-kun. Klien ini salah satu klien yang dihormati karena sering meminta bantuan kepada Beelzebub-sama."_

Aku tak tahu ini semacam permintaan, tantangan, atau apalah… Yang Penting aku harus mendapatkan kontrak dengan klienku yang satu ini. Bagaimanapun aku ini hanya iblis yang 'sepertinya' paling sedikit mendapat kontrak, salah satunya pun dari Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh. Tapi … Ini demi kerajaan haremku. Berjuang! Berjuang!

**Issei POV End.**

Tok Tok Tok

Setelah mengetuk pintu, ia menunggu pintu dibukakan. Melihat sekelilinnya ia dapat melihat pohon dan rerumputan hijau. Kolam ikan berukuran sedang terdapat dipojokan halaman rumah itu. Gerbang hitam dan pagar dengan warna kayu yang tak terlalu tinggi, sehingga pemandangan halaman ini dapat dilihat dari luar rumah. Issei mungkin sedikit tahu jika klien yang satu ini adalah orang yang terbuka. Teras rumah yang saat ini ia injak, sedikit lebih tinggi dari halaman rumahnya. Dan juga rumah khas jepang yang mengingatkannya pada rumahnya. Terus terang, jika ia sedikit terasa nyaman dan **risih** disini. Nyaman 'tuk pemandangan halaman yang begitu cocok dengan dirinya. Dan risih untuk melihat tetangga dari pemilik rumah ini. Mengedarkan pandangannya, ia dapat melihat gedung gedung tinggi dengan jelas berdiri disamping dari rumah ini. Ia tak tahu selera orang ini yang pekat dengan budaya jepang atau mungkin terdapat kesenjangan sosial disini. Tapi pilihan ke-2 harus ia buang setelah ia melihat mobil scarlet yang pastinya sangat mahal terparkir didepan rumah, dan mobil itu mengambil sebagian kiri dari jalan umum yang ada didepan rumah ini.

Cklek

Pintu dibukakan oleh seseorang pemuda yang dapat Issei pastikan seumuran denganya.

"Aku Hyoudou Issei, salah satu budak dari Rias Gremory.. Dan jangan tanya mengapa aku tak menggunakan teleport seperti iblis lainnya" Ujar Issei dengan sopannya.

"Yo masuklah, Issei" Pemuda yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya itu mengizinkan Issei untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

"Teh atau kopi?" Pemuda itu menawarkan minuman untuk Issei.

"Mm.. Teh." Dan setelah Issei menjawab demikian. Pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit tan itu menuju ruangan yang sejak tadi pintunya ditutup yang ia yakini ialah dapur. Dan sekarang Issei benar benar mendapat semua kenyamanannya disini. Dilihat dari manapun ruangan ini sangat minimalis dan tak berlebihan. Hanya ada 2 sofa yang saling sehadap dan mengapit sebuah meja, televisi LCD yang tertempel didinding, Pot dengan pohon sakura berukuran sedang yang mengingatkannya akan musim semi yang berada di pojokan ruangan. Tempat jendela yang sangat pas membuat ruangan ini setara dengan hotel berbintang diluar sana.

Beberapa saat berlalu. Dan pemuda itu keluar dengan membawa 1 gelas ditangannya.

"Oh Astaga! aku belum mempersilahkanmu duduk, yah? Duduk.. duduk.." Pemuda itu mempersilahkan Issei duduk. Issei duduk dan pemuda itu menaruh gelas yang dibawanya didepan Issei.

"Hmm.. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Issei yang masih belum menyentuh teh tersebut.

"Kau hanya tinggal membantuku saja, mudahkan?" Sebelum Issei menjawab. Perkataan Naruto mendahuluinya.

"Tapi sebelum itu minum dulu tehnya, kawan. Karena ini akan menjadi sangat panjang, Kawan." Setelah pemuda itu mengatakannya, Issei menyentuh gagang gelas itu dan meminumnya.

SRUTT

'Teh ini … enak, manisnya asli berasal teh ini sendiri.' Batin Issei dan langsung mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kliennya yang satu ini.

**Skip Time : Menjelang malam / Senja**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA kau benar benar mesum, Issei." Pemuda itu yang bisa dipanggil Naruto itu hanya terbahak bahak atas cerita -Pengalaman Pribadi- dari Issei.

"Naruto-san kenapa kau tertawa, semua laki laki itu mesum!" Kesal karena dianggap hanya satu satunya makhluk mesum didunia.

"Yah.. Yah.. aku tahu jika semua makhluk akan kau taklukan untuk kemesumanmu,"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto-san?"

"Dengarkan baik baik.." Naruto memberikan perintah kepada Issei untuk mendengarkan dengan cermat akan sekitarnya.

Tok Tok Tokek Tok Tok Tokek

"Hah?" Issei terbingung atas apa yang didengarkan oleh telinga iblisnya itu.

"Selamat! Selamat! karena kau sudah membuat tokek disamping rumah tersipu malu, Issei. HAHAHAHHAHA" Teriak Naruto kepada Issei dengan tawaan yang begitu renyah sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Issei. Bagi Issei hinaan itu harus diterima dengan sabar. Ehm.. Salah! mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa mendengar hinaan dari bibir loli milik Koneko, yang jauh lebih pedas.

"Sialan kau, Naruto-san!" Sayangnya yang ditulis berbeda dengan apa yang dilakukan Issei saat ini.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Issei sedikit jadi tenang.

"Jadi.." Ujar Naruto dengan muka serius.

"Jadi?" Beo Issei.

"Jadi kapan kau buat haremmu dengan alphamu yang seekor tokek, Issei." OH man 2 kali dimaki oleh seorang yang sama dalam waktu yang tidak ada semenit.

"Awas saja kau, Naruto-san!"

"HAHHAHAHHAHAH"

.

**VATICAN.**

Didalam sebuah ruangan, ada 2 orang yang sedang berbincang bincang. Gadis pirang itu berbicara dengan seorang pria sambil membaca beberapa lembaran kertas yang diberikan dari pria tua itu.

"Jadi dia benar benar seorang Exorcist, yah?" Gadis berseruai pirang itu bertanya kepada manusia yang dihormati oleh semua exorcist.

"Ya.. begitulah.." Pria tua itu hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Tapi mengapa biodatanya tak diisi lengkap?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya.

"Begini Tenshi-san, aku juga tak tahu mengapa kau mau repot repot datang kemari untuk ini. Tapi aku tak merasa risih saat ia hanya memberi kan namanya saja. Lagi pula auranya sangat suci, dan hal itu membuatnya sangat mudah menjadi tenshi bersayap 3 pasang. Karena itu aku tak mengkhawatirkannya karena aku yakin dia bukan orang jahat." Orang tua itu hanya menjawab sesuai dengan keadaan waktu itu.

"Dia sekarang kemana?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya.

"Hmm.. kalau aku ingat ingat kembali.. setelah dia berhasil menguasai katana itu. Dia keluar dari Exorcist karena urusan pekerjaan di Jepang, setidaknya… itu yang aku ingat."

"Pekerjaan?"

"Yah.. pekerjaan. Ia tak memberitahuku apa pekerjaan tapi masakannya benar benar enak."

HENING. Gadis itu mengamati data yang baru ia terima.

"Oh ya.. Bukannya malam ini ada pertemuan 3 fraksi yang mendiskusikan akan deklarasi mereka ya.." Lanjut orang tua itu.

"Ya."

"Hahh … Kuharapkan Irina-chan bisa membantu disana, Amiin."

.

**Kediaman Uzumaki.**

Ada satu Iblis yang baru saja kemari, membuat kontrak tersuksesnya bersama Kliennya, Naruto Uzumaki. Dan awalnya Naruto menawarkan mobil scarlet milik Kurama. Yang langsung mendapat Killing Intens yang hanya Naruto yang dapat merasakannya. Tapi untungnya Issei menolak dan memilih lebih sederhana karena permintaannya tak terlalu susah -Menceritakan Pengalamannya-. Lalu Naruto menawarkan tokek yang ada dikurungan disamping rumah dan ia mendapat Killing Intens kembali yang hanya ia yang bisa merasakannya. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Issei malah menangis dan marah marah nggak jelas kepada Naruto. Dan akhirnya Naruto menawarkan uang dan langsung diterima Issei, karena praktis.

"Ok.. aku sekarang yakin jika dia percaya kau bukan orang baik." Pemuda berambut pirang dan mata hitam-merahnya itu hanya menatap pemuda pirang bermata biru itu. Sambil melemparkan dadu yang dipegangnya, dan menunjukan angka 4. Dan akhirnya ia menjalankan pionnya itu.

"Hn. Aku rasa kau kembali gagal karena dia sudah kembali sebelum iblis itu datang." Kali ini orang berambut merah itu berbicara. Sambil melemparkan dadu dan menunjukan angka 6. Dan akhirnya ia menjalankan pion miliknya.

"…"

Kedua pemuda bermata merah itu hanya memberikan sebuah senyum meremehkan. Kala pemuda bermata biru itu tak menjawab.

"Kenapa…"

"KENAPA AKU SELALU KALAH DIPERMAINAN SIALAN INI!" Teriak orang bermata biru itu. Dan senyuman dari 2 orang yang ada dihadapan Naruto itu semakin lebar, menunjukan gigi taring kerena faktor yang berbeda.

"Well, Ular-tangga adalah permainan keberuntungan, Naruto-kun." Sosok berambut pirang bermata merah-hitam itu berkata.

"Jadi jangan buang salah satu keberuntungan milikku, Naruto-kun." Lanjutnya dengan nada mengesalkan bagi Naruto, cuma gara gara tokek.

"Minggu ini warna merah ialah warna keberuntunganku, Gaki." Kali ini orang berambut merah itu yang berkata.

"Dan sepertinya akan banyak darah diminggu ini." Naruto yang awalnya kesal terhadap Yami langsung menatap Kurama serius.

"Hmm.. Jadi kita akan pergi yah.."

"Ya." Kurama membalas perkataan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Jadi … yang keluar rumah ini paling terakhir ialah telur busuk!" Seraya mengucapkan itu Yami menghilang dengan masuk kedalam sebuah pusaran. Sedangkan Kurama menghilang dengan meninggalkan percikan api.

"…" Naruto hanya diam. Tak berkata kata.

"Ok…"

"Aku adalah telur busuknya." Sambil melewati mini-boss yang sangat dibenci oleh mantan guru hentainya, pintu.

TBC

A/N : Gak bisa berkata apa apa karena saya sekarang lagi nulis, Sumpah Gak Bohong!

INI Data data spesifik gamenya, mas… #plak

1. Yami

Nama lengkap Yami U.D. Reinkarnasi dari Yami saat masa Shinobi. Salah satu bangsawan vampir U.D {Under Death}. Klan U.D tak bisa menjadi kelelawar seperti vampir lain tapi mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan jantung dengan tangan kirinya, dengan syarat mereka menganggap musuhnya ialah sangat berbahaya. Dikenal sebagai orang idiot oleh semua vampir. Tak ada yang mengetahui jika perilakunya hanyalah sebuah IMITASI dari Naruto Uzumaki. Belajar Psikologi sejak ia masih kecil. Orang yang sangat dikenal cerdas dan pintar saat ia bertemu dengan Kurama dan membicarakan Naruto. Orang yang percaya pada keberuntungan. Memiliki Sharinggan dimata kirinya, yang ia dapat dari Naruto.

2. Kurama

Seorang mantan dewa jepang. Keluar dari urusan kedewaan karena ia mendapat mimpi jika ini sudah waktunya untuk Naruto bangun. Melakukan barter disaat Naruto masih tertidur. Naruto diberikan keabadian oleh Shinghami tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Karena itu ia meleburkan cakra yang-nya kepada Naruto. Tapi karena ia juga perlu wujud yang pas, ia mengambil cakra senjutsu milik Naruto. Dan tak disangkanya ia mengambil seluruh cakra Naruto.

Wujud Asli Saat Ini : Kyuubi Yin-Senjutsu

3. Naruto Namikaze / Naruto Uzumaki

Orang yang memiliki kekuatan **Black Box, **Sacred Gear buatannya setelah ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Black Box Ialah nama yang diberikan kepada senjata dengan isi mantan musuh Naruto sebelum ia berteman dengan Kurama, **Satori.** Ada yang gak tahu Satori? Terus..

.

.

RnR?


End file.
